


RWBY: Next Hunters

by BloodRoseKnight



Category: RWBY
Genre: But still a fair amount of cameos, F/F, F/M, Future children - Freeform, Like Lots, M/M, Mostly OC's, Original Character(s), new teams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRoseKnight/pseuds/BloodRoseKnight
Summary: Yuki wants to make his parents proud.Shadow wants to be better than his parents.Daffodil wants to fill her personal hero's shoes.Clementine wants to live a life of adventure.No one said it would be easy though.





	1. Trailer 1: White and Green

**Author's Note:**

> " How lucky am I? To have something that makes saying goodbye so hard." - Winnie the Pooh

_Kuroyuri, Anima_

               Yuki Ren, age eighteen, had been sitting cross-legged in a meditation position since the break of dawn. It was his favorite way to start a day, ever since he was a child. His earliest and fondest memories were when he and his father would start with an early morning meditation. Lie had been out with his son when they first woke up at six-thirty, however, Lie had long since gotten up an eaten his breakfast to begin his usual duties as the mayor of Kuroyuri.

               SLURP

               Yuki could feel his eyebrows begin to crease in irritation, but it quickly straightened out with a few deep breaths. Focusing on the sound of the birds and the babbling of the stream that traveled through the town. All of it balanced and serene.

               SLURP

               Yuki’s jaw was tightening now and his eyelids were squeezed shut in an attempt to banish the obnoxious sound for him internal peace. Five deep breaths in, and five deep breaths out; everything around him was calm and peaceful. He was in balance and he was calm, gently swaying in the breeze.

               SLURP

               “Gods Damn it Midori,” Yuki started to yell as he jumped to his feet in impressive time. Yuki spun on the heel of his foot and glared down at where his younger sister was sitting. She was drinking a breakfast smoothie that their father had likely made for her before he left to work. Her green eyes were wide and unafraid of her brother’s sudden outburst as she continued to loudly eat her breakfast. “Can’t you go do that somewhere else? I’m trying to concentrate!”

               “I told you thirty minutes ago that breakfast was ready,” she said in a deadpanned voice. “But you didn’t listen to me, so now I’m here hoping to annoy you into eating.”

               “You could have just shaken my shoulder or something,” Yuki grumbled to himself while his sister just smiled to herself before also getting up to her feet.

               Midori Ren, age sixteen, had never understood her father and brother’s need to wake up at the ass-crack of dawn to meditate and “re-center themselves” as they like to put it. Midori had always been fine with waking up when she smelled food or her mother came calling for her. And today was no exception.

               “Now, let's go before Mom tried to force feed you pancakes like you’re two again.”

               “No way mom would do that… Ok, yeah let’s go.”

               Midori simply gave a small smile before leading the way for the two of them into the house where Nora Ren was cooking. Today was a special August day. Why? Because today was the day Yuki would be saying goodbye to his home and start training at his parents’ alma martyr Beacon Academy to be a hunter. If anyone ever pointed out to Yuki how he started to tear up at the idea of being away from his parents and sister he would have called them a liar before hitting them with the dull side of his dust-shooting katana.

               …

               “Are you sure you have everything packed? I don’t want you calling me from your scroll asking me to send you something you forgot.” If Yuki could think of one thing to describe his mother as it was a helicopter parent. While Nora had kept her hair short, it was starting to show her age with streaks of grey peppered through her hair, even if her cyan eyes still showed clear even if there was the beginnings of crow’s feet and laugh-lines forming on her face.

               “Yes mom,” Yuki said with a sigh but he still smiled ever so slightly. “I went over the list with you last night, and the day before, and the week before that.”

               “I’m sorry sweetie,” his mother cooed as she walked forward to pull him into one of her famous back-breaking hugs. “I’m just not really ready to send my little baby snowflake off to a huntsmen academy yet.”

               “Mom, I hate it when you use the baby voice,” Yuki whined as he squirmed and did his best to pull and twist himself away from his mother’s grasp. It didn’t really work.

               “Nora let the boy go before he breaks his back.” Yuki could almost weep tears at the sound of his father’s voice.

               The years had just been as kind to Lie as they had been to Nora. While his hair was much grayer then Nora’s his face lacked any of the wrinkles that she had. The growing of the long beard he had also helped to conceal his true age.

               Pouting, Yuki’s mother finally lets go of her son in exchange to prance over to where her husband was standing. Yuki smiled softly once more as he saw the tender look exchanged between his parents.

               “So cute,” Midori said and Yuki couldn’t help but agree. He knew the story of his parents and he hoped one day he could find something that made him as happy as they did each other. But for now, getting his graduate certificate to work and a bonified hunter was the top of his priority list.

               “Hey Yuki,” Midori called as she quickly dashed over to the other side of the room to where Yuki’s Katana was laying next to a string of dust cartages that would go into his sword. “How about one last sparring match before you leave. Please?”

               Yuki hated it when his sister begged like that. It was impossible for him to say no to her. As his eyes flit over to his parents in hopes of them shutting her down for him, but they only smiled in response.

               “That sounds like a wonderful idea,” his mother cooed as she flung her hands up in the air out of excitement. “I’ll go get the camera.”

               “Yuki don’t forget your hat, it’s getting to be afternoon out and I don’t want you to get burned,” his father lectured sternly and Yuki nodded in response.

               “Don’t worry,” Yuki replied. “I won’t.”

               Yuki wasn’t really a huge fan of the straw-hat he had to wear on top of constant sunblock but it couldn’t be helped. While being born albino was cool in his opinion, it didn’t change the fact sunlight was his biggest enemy. Picking up the red, dyed hat Yuki put the clothing accessory on and headed out to their training grounds to face his sister one last time before he went Beacon.

               …

               “Now let’s keep this fight clean I don’t want to have black-eyes that I need to clean up before we take family photos,” their mother began to announce with a vaguely disturbing look on her face. Their father just sat on the porch of the house that was next to the mini, forcefield arena. Without the “great threat” that their parents had to face at their age Atlas was able to make more and stronger forcefield domes for the more compact settings then the Vytal festival arena.

               “You sure you’re going to be able to keep up without losing your hat?” Midori was blunt about her trash talk, talking with such seriousness that if Yuki didn’t know her he would think she was seriously worried about the hat. “Would hate for you to get a sunburn.”

               “Keep talking pipsqueak and you won’t be able to swing that ax of yours.” Yuki, however, was better at trash-talk. Midori twitched and puffed up her cheeks as if she was a chipmunk.

               “I’m going to get you for that string bean!” Midori fired back. She knew he was self-conscious about the lean physique he inherited from his father, the same way Midori was about the height she got from her mother.

               “And GO!” With that, the two siblings charged at each other. Yuki wasted no time in shooting off a few rounds of ice dust that Midori dodged with ease. Her ax, however, was infused with gravity dust that she could ride like a broom-stick of a witch. As such, Midori wasted no time taking to the skies to avoid his shots.

               “Going to have to do better than that at Beacon,” Midori laughed as she took a sharp dive in Yuki’s direction, her ax at the ready to take a slice at him. Yuki only smiled in response. And then, his red and sleeveless shirt began to glow blue with the ice dust he had infused into it.

               Yuki could see the split second of panic on Midori’s face before he went flying at her and with a strong kick of his food, shot her straight to the ground and out of the sky.

               “No… fair…” Midori coughed from where she was on the ground. It was only about a five-foot fall but it still knocked the wind out of her. Her top layer of hair with its twin tails was in disarray while the lower layer of her hair laid loose and flat around her in a halo. “You used your semblance.”

               “Uh, duh,” Yuki said with a smile before offering a hand to his sister to help her up. “It’s called being a hunter.”

               Before Midori could continue her banter with her brother there was the sound of an air-ship getting close to Kuroyuri. That aircraft would take. That aircraft would take him straight to Vale where he would get on a shuttle to Beacon and begin his new life.

               “That’s me,” Yuki said almost wistfully as if he didn’t believe it himself.

               “Before you go, picture,” his mother called to the two of them. The shot was a rushed selfie taken by their father, but it was all they were going to be able to really get through.

               “Bye dad, mom, I love you two,” Yuki said as he hugged his parents close. “Stay out of trouble sis.”

               Yuki ruffled her hair and she swatted his hand away before jumping into his arms.

               “I’ll miss you and I love you so much!” Midori was practically in tears which were making Yuki choke up a little himself.

               “I love you too sis,” Yuki said as he held her close. “I’ll text you every day and I’ll see you at the Vytal festival.”

               “You better!”

               And with that, Yuki grabbed his life that fit into a large suitcase (everything else had been sent weeks ago) and boarded the aircraft.


	2. Trailer 2: Grey and Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " How lucky am I? To have something that makes saying goodbye so hard." - Winnie the Pooh

Shadow hated family dinners. When he says he hates family dinners he doesn’t mean dinner with his grandparents and parents in the Belladonna manor. No, Shadow hated family dinners that included his adopted Aunts and cousin. Even then he loved his Aunts. Aunt Ilia always spoiled him as a child, sneaking him sweets and she was patient with his shy nature as a child. Even Aunt Yang was pretty cool with her loud personality and she always asked if he wanted to participate even if she knew he would say no most of the time.

               Really, the only person he hated having family dinner’s with was his cousin Fen.

               Fen and Shadow used to get along pretty well. They were both curious and shy, tending to stay in and read with aunt Ilia while aunt Yang played with her other nieces, the Rose girls. However, when the children got older and Shadow stayed more in Menagerie then he went to Patch the kids grew apart in upbringing it tended to bring a lot of tension into their conversations.

               Especially considering the fact the White Fang was practically a family-run convention with Shadow’s own mother, Blake Wukong, taking the helm after his grandfather’s retirement.

               “I’m just saying that making enemies with the larger corporations will only create issues in the long run,” Fen explained moving her hand animatedly with chopsticks in hand. “Too many big strides at once will feel like a Faunus take over. Racism needs to be phased out with education.”

               “And what about the families in Menagerie and the other’s who can’t keep a stable job because they’re always the last hired and first fired? How long till their conditioned to think they're less than humans?” Shadow fired back, his tail twitching in agitation. The fur on the spotted appendage had long since been raised and puffed up, but if anyone noticed they didn’t say anything. “When we stop pushing is when people stop paying attention to our needs.”

               Fen and Shadow could only agree on peaceful protest when it came to how the White Fang should be operated. Fen had always insisted education and time was the best cure for the issue while Shadow insisted on as many walks and demanding work statistic from the higher up companies.

               “And what happens when those companies start crying wolf on the Faunus? Start calling us crazy again? They can afford to manipulate the media whichever way they choose. If they do that we lose all credibility we have gained over the years.”

               “But nothing will change if we just let it go.”

               “Geese, you would think you two were running the organization and not us,” Blake teased before eating some of her soup. From the photo’s Shadow had seen of his grandmother when she was younger Shadow could tell his mother looked just like her with the hollowing eyes and her hair now cut short. She dressed in comfortable yukata now for around the house, switching into something agiler only for rallies.

               “Better then them having no interest in all,” Sun said with a laugh as he scratched at his shorter beard. Sun hadn’t changed much then that over the years, though some noticeable laugh lines were beginning to show. He still wore that open button-up shirt and it still drove Shadow’s mother insane.

               “I just wish you two would get along better. You used to be so close when you were children,” Ilia pouted at the memory. Her hair was still long but now she wore it with just the sides pulled back instead of the whole lot in a ponytail.

               “Oh mom,” Fen cooed as she scooted closer to her mother to kiss her on the cheek. “We still are children, we just have different ideas is all.”

               “Momma’s girl,” Shadow growled under his breath and Fen shot him a glare—her normally pink eyes flashing crimson. Even though she had no biological relationship to his aunt Yang it was uncanny how much she looked like her when she was angry like that.

               “You are the last person in the world who should be judging that,” Fen shot back and Shadow flicked his tail again. “Mama’s boy.”

               “I will gladly take this outside with you Fen,” Shadow said as he stood up from the table already itching to go grab his twin pistols.

               “Your no huntsmen yet, I can still take you,” Fen fired back getting just a riled up as he was.

               “You two will do no such thing,” Blake growled at the two of them and they both cooled off pretty quick. Neither of them was a fan of an angry Blake.  After they both took their seats back on the floor Blake let out a sigh, her ears falling flat against her scalp in dismay. “Honestly, it’s Shadow’s last night in Menagerie and soon he will be getting on a ferry to Vale. I would very much like for no one to get hurt in the meantime. It’s bad enough Yang wasn’t able to make it because she would never have made it back in time the first teacher meeting.”

               “And the only hint I can get about the team assignment test is that I need a landing strategy!” Shadow complained before he let his head fall on the table, dark curls falling around his face.  

               “Always the dramatic, just like your mother,” his father laughed and Shadow only glared in response.

               “What time is it anyway?” Blake asked before she looked over at the clock, her ears perking up soon after. “Oh no, we better get going or Shadow is going to miss the ferry!”

               “It’s that late already!” Shadow cried out before running up the stairs to kiss his grandparent’s good-bye from their beds where they were resting and grabbing his knapsack for the trip. He was ready for this. He had been since he first watched his father and Uncle Neptune spar. He was going to become a huntsman and make sure his children never had to worry about feeling unsafe walking down the street or thing they couldn’t do anything they wanted with their lives.

               He was going to take the White Fang to the next level and this was his first step.

               “Come on Shadow! Quit ogling yourself in the mirror and let’s get going before you miss the boat!”

               As much as Fen got on his nerves, she was right. He was never going to fulfill his dreams if he missed the boat. So, he bounded down the stairs and didn’t look back.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little late, sorry work had me busy and then I panicked cause I forgot my phone at work. But it's up now and I hope you enjoyed. Two more trailers and then I will have the main story underway! Fun fact the hardest part of this chapter was having these two have good ideas that weren't blatant about one being right or wrong. Until next time, later gators!
> 
> Shadow Wukong  
> Color: Grey  
> Age: 18  
> Semblence: Unknown
> 
> Fen Xiao-Long  
> Color: Pink  
> Age: 16  
> Semblence: Unknown


	3. Trailer 3: Yellow and White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " How lucky am I? To have something that makes saying goodbye so hard." - Winnie the Pooh

“I can’t wait to have this room to myself,” Daisy whined for about the millionth time in the last month. Daffodil had long since stopped replying to Daisy’s obvious baiting and just rolled her eyes instead. The Schnee-Arc family was always more… vocal then the other families that Daffodil knew. But in their own strange way, they loved each other.

               “I hope mom fails you on your team assignment for the sole fact you still put your front foot too far forward.”

               “No, you don’t,” Daffodil retorted from where she was laying on her stomach in her pj’s on her bed. Most of her posters and plushies had already been moved to Beacon but she still had a few basics like a little-stuffed pumpkin Pete she got from one of her aunts on her father’s side and some comics from aunt Ruby. She was flipping through one of the comics now, though she wasn’t really paying attention to the story.

               “And why not?” Daisy asked from where she was seated on her bed with her hands on her hips. Daffodil had seen old photos of their family at their age and she could never get over how much she looked like their mother. The only difference was her eyes were a deeper cobalt like their father’s and she wore her hair like their Aunt Winter, though her bangs were still straight across like Daffodil’s own.

               Daffodil had always been told she was beautiful, with long blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Her petite frame made her seem frail enough to be attractive even though she was training to be a huntress.  In fact, because of her stature, most people didn’t think she should even be studying to become a huntress.

               “Because if mom fails me, then I come back home and that means your sharing a room still,” Daffodil finally stated back without even looking at her sister. She didn’t have to, to know that Daisy looked like a ripe strawberry.

               “Whatever, I’m still going to be better than you when I graduate. I’m already at the top of my class at Signal,” Daisy huffed. Part of Daffodil wanted to remind her that after her last exam the only reason she scored higher than Sapphire Rose was that Sapphire never cared about the written part of the exams. She decided to let it go through and let her little sister have her moment.

               It was a miracle that she was going to get to be in the same year as kids she knew anyway. Her birthday cut off already made her a year behind Yuki and Shadow (or she would have been if not for the fact Shadow had been held back as a child and Yuki opted to wait a year so as to not go alone), but she supposed having Clementine in her year wasn’t so bad. Though, she couldn’t be on a team with her.

               She was… erratic to say the least.

               “Did you actually pack your Pyrrha Nikos posters?” Daffodil growled lightly as Daisy commented on the missing posters from Daffodil’s half of the room. “Doesn’t that seem childish?”

               “Pyrrha Nikos was not only a member of our dad’s team but she was also the best fighter of her generation, if not for the fall of Beacon she would never have even been taken down,” Daffodil defended as she shot to sit upright on her bed and glared at her little sister.

               “Yeah but posters? Keep you girl crush in your skirt, would you?” Daffodil really didn’t like her sister sometimes.

               “Do you want a fight, because I’ll go,” Daffodil fired back as she held out her hand, a simple white glyph appearing at her fingertips. Daisy smirked and Daffodil realized she had been coerced into a trap again.

               “I’ve been dying to practice my summoning,” Daisy fired back with the same glyph appearing at her own fingertips.

               “There will be none of that tonight.” The girls jumped a bit in surprise at the sight of their dad from where he was standing in the door frame.

               “Dad, knocking. Please?” Daffodil said but it came out as more of a pout. He only laughed in response.

               “And shave the goatee too,” Daisy added with got a glare from Daffodil for the unnecessary comment.

               “Your mom loves it,” he paused for a second developing a wicked smirk. “Especially when I—” Before their father could finish his sentence he was assaulted by a barrage of pillows and protest about how gross it was to hear their parents talk like that. Daffodil still wasn’t over the incident that happened when she was thirteen.

               “Anyway, you girls shouldn’t fight. You two aren’t going to see each other for a long time and I don’t want you two ending on a sour note,” Jaune lamented making both the girls bow their heads at the scolding they were receiving. They were used to these, especially from their mother in the summer but hearing it from their dad just made them feel guilty.

               Daisy’s scroll was going off then and they all turned to look at her. She picked up the device and looked even guiltier at the caller I.D. Daffodil already knew what that meant before Daisy even had formed words in her mouth.

               “It’s Uncle Whitley,” Daisy explained and Jaune only nodded before she bolted from the room to take the call.

               “I don’t get it,” Daffodil pouted. “He acknowledges her, but when I have a concert or I go to a family event he won’t even look at me.”

               “I’m sure he doesn’t mean it,” Jaune comforted his eldest as he put a hand on her shoulder. “He can just relate to Daisy more then you, that’s all.”

               “You mean she looks and acts more like a Schnee then I do,” Daffodil retorted. It wasn’t the first time she had said it, and it wasn’t the first time her parents had tried to tell her that what she was feeling was wrong. But she knew she was right. She looked like an Arc and she was too nice for her own good, too nice to be a huntress. She was sick of being a delicate flower.

               “I’m going to go to bed dad,” Daffodil said all of a sudden and she did her best to not look at her father. “I have to be up early tomorrow to get a last-minute training session in before catching the shuttle to Beacon.”

               “Alright,” her father said with a sigh before kissing the top of her head. “I love you, little angel.”

               “I love you too dad.”

               And with that Daffodil closed her eyes and tried to dream of a better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school is about to start back up again next week. So updates are going to start becoming a little erratic (Like they aren't already) but don't panic, I'll do my best to keep a regular schedule but I make no promises. Until next time, later gators!
> 
> Daffodil (Daphne) Schnee-Arc  
> Color: Yellow  
> Age: 18  
> Semblence: Glyphs
> 
> Daisy Schnee-Arc  
> Color: White  
> Age: 15  
> Semblence: Glyphs

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sister story to RWBY: Ever After that, I have been meaning to make for a while now. This story though is based more around the kids though then the other story. If you are more interested in the RWBY characters raising children I recommend checking that out. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Yuki Ren--  
> Color: White  
> Age: 18  
> Semblence: He absorbs the cold around him and converts it into kinetic energy
> 
> Midori Ren--  
> Color: Green  
> Age: 16  
> Semblence: Unknown


End file.
